Mario Kart Champion Circuit
Mario Kart Champion Circuit is the upcoming Mario Kart game for the Wii U. This game introduces many new features to the series! Game Modes Grand Prix Race through a four track cup to try to win! Adventure Mode* Race to victory as you progress through the story! Time Trials* Try to get the fastest time racing alone! Versus Mode Race against your opponents to victory! Batlle Modes Ballon Battle Pop your opponents balloons to earn points! Coin Runners Try to collect the most coins! Survival Battle* Just one hit of an item will eliminate you! Try to survive as long as you can! Mission Mode* Complete various missions, & unlock many things! * Game Modes with *'s next to them are only available in single player mode. Modes without *'s are available in singleplayer, multiplayer & wifi. Controls Wii Wheel *Acceleration: 2 *Brakes: 1 *Steer: Tilt Right & Left *Use Item: D-Pad *Toggle First-Person View: A *Jump: B *Tricks: Shake Controller Wii U Controller *Acceleration: A or Y. *Brakes: B *Steer: Right or left using either joystick, the d-pad, or tilting. *Use Item: L, R, or x. *Toggle First-Person View: Up or down on d-pad *Jump & Tricks: ZL, ZR, or shake controller New Features Here are some of the new features that are new to the series: *Revamped Cup system *Wifi-Database (infinite storage for the user) *Custom Tracks *3 Star Medals on each course *New Characters *New Items *16 Karts per race Characters Mario Kart Champion Circuit ''includes 67 Characters in total (excluding Miis). 15 starters, and 52 unlockable characters. Starting Characters #Mario (Medium) #Luigi (Medium) #Peach (Medium) #Yoshi (Medium) #Toad (Light) #Donkey Kong (Heavy) #Bowser (Heavy) #Donkey Kong Jr. (Light) #Wario (Heavy) #Baby Mario (Light) #Baby Peach (Light) #Waluigi (Medium) #Daisy (Medium) #Birdo (Heavy) #Toadette (Light) Unlockable Characters #Shy Guy (Light) #Koopa Paratroopa (Light) #King Boo (Heavy) #Petey Piranha (Heavy) #Rosalina (Medium) #Toadsworth (NEW) (Medium) #Toadbert (NEW) (Light) #Prof. E. Gadd (NEW) (Medium) #Bowser Jr. (Light) #Dry Bowser Jr. (NEW) (Medium) #Dry Bowser (Heavy) #Boo (NEW) (Light) #Shadow Mario (NEW) (Medium) #Diddy Kong (Light) #Dixie Kong (NEW) (Light) #Tiny Kong (NEW) (Heavy) #Funky Kong (Heavy) #Honey Queen (Heavy) #Lakitu (Light) #Boshi (NEW) (Medium) #Wiggler (Medium) #Yoshella (NEW) (Medium) #Mona (NEW) (Medium) #Jimmy T. (NEW) (Medium) #9-Volt (NEW) (Light) # (NEW) (Heavy) # (NEW) (Light) #Kat (NEW) (Light) #Ana (NEW) (Light) #Metal Mario (Heavy) #Koopa Troopa (Light) #Hammer Bro. (NEW) (Medium) #Lubba (NEW) (Medium) #Pianta (NEW) (Heavy) #Noki (NEW) (Medium) # (NEW) (Medium) #Baby Luigi (Light) #Baby Daisy (Light) #Dry Bones (Medium) #Blooper (NEW) (Medium) #Major Burrows (NEW) (Heavy) #Baron Brrr (NEW) (Heavy) #Kamek (NEW) (Medium) #R.O.B. (Heavy) #King Bob-omb (NEW) (Heavy) #Boom Boom (NEW) (Medium) #Pom Pom (NEW) (Medium) #Goombario (NEW) (Light) #Goombella (NEW) (Light) #Goomboss (NEW) (Heavy) #Gooper Blooper (NEW) (Heavy) #Mii (Varies) Unlocking Criterion Cups Nitro Cups *Mushroom Cup *Flower Cup *Bob-omb Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup Retro Cups *Shell Cup *Banana Cup *Cloud Cup *Leaf Cup *Hammer Cup Special Cups *Rainbow Road Special Cup *Mario Circuit Special Cup *Bowser's Castle Special Cup Confirmed Courses Mushroom Cup *Acorn Plains *Koopa Troopa Circuit *Major Burrows Garden *Daisy Gardens Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Cheep Cheep Sky-Pipes *Hammer Bro. Ship *Lava Spire Bob-omb Cup *Soda Jungle *Dry Bones Circuit *Magma Mine *Bowser Station Star Cup *All-Star Circuit *Wario Shopping Bank *Grassland Manager *Peach Castle Special Cup *DK Volcano *Cosmic Cavern *Dry Bowser Castle *Yoshi Park Shell Cup *N64 Royal Raceway *3DS Music Park *SNES Donut Plains 1 *Wii Toad's Factory Banana Cup *3DS Daisy Hills *Wii Coconut Mall *DS Waluigi Pinball *GBA Snow Land Cloud Cup *GBA Boo Lake *Wii Grumble Volcano *3DS Maka Wuhu *SNES Ghost Valley 2 Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GCN Wario Colosseum *3DS DK Jungle *Wii Maple Treeway Hammer Cup *GCN Waluigi Stadium *Wii Koopa Cape *N64 Banshee Boardwalk *3DS Wario Galleon Mario Circuit Cup Bowser's Castle Cup Rainbow Road Cup Battle Courses *Comet Observatory *King Kaliente Plant *Whomp King Castle *Sock In to Lakitu *DK's Jungle Ruins *Pinball Arena *Baseball Arena *SNES Battle Course 1 *N64 Skyscraper *GBA Battle Course 2 *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House *Wii Thwomp Desert *3DS Honeybee Hive Karts Regular Karts *Cheep Charger *Turbo Cookie *Winged bike *Racing Coach *Dragonetti *B Dasher 3.0 *Metallic Biker *Piranha Kart *Mach Bike *Pinball Machkart Special Karts *Mario: B Dasher: Medium *Luigi: Poultergust 4000: Medium *Peach: Royale: Medium *Yoshi: Egg 1: Medium *Toad: Mushmellow: Light *DK: Rambi Rider: Heavy *Bowser: Koopa King: Heavy *DKJr.: Minecart: Light *Wario: Brute: Heavy *Baby Mario: Goo Goo Buggy: Light *Baby Peach: Pink Buggy: Light *Waluigi: Waluigi Racer: Medium *Daisy: Power Flower: Medium *Birdo: Birdo Bolt Car: Heavy *Toadette: Mushette: Light *Shy Guy: Shy Kart: Light *Koopa Paratroopa: Parawing: Light *King Boo: Boo Pipes: Heavy *Petey Piranha: Petey Pipes: Heavy *Rosalina: Rosalina Coach: Medium *Toadsworth: Toadsworth Kart: Medium *Toadbert: Mushbert: Light *Prof. E. Gadd: Poultergust 2000: Medium *Bowser Jr.: Bullet Blaster: Light *Dry Bowser Jr.: Dry Tank: Medium *Dry Bowser: Dry King: Heavy *Boo: Boo Kart: Light *Shadow Mario: Shadow Fire: Medium *Diddy Kong: Barrel Train: Light *Dixie Kong: Dixie Train: Light *Tiny Kong: Tiny Jumbo: Heavy *Funky Kong: Surfboard Car: Heavy *Honey Queen: Bubble Z: Heavy *Lakitu: Cloudykart: Light *Boshi: Turbo Boshi: Medium *Wiggler: Wiggler Wagon: Medium *Yoshella: Turbo Yoshella: Medium *Mona: Mona Kart: Medium *Jimmy T.: Turbo Jimmy: Medium *9-Volt: Volt Car: Light *Dribble: Turbo Dog: Heavy *Spitz: Turbo Cat: Light *Kat: Swordfish: Light *Ana: Snake Rider: Light *Metal Mario: Metal Pipes: Heavy *Koopa Troopa: Koopa Dasher: Light *Hammer Bro.: Hammer Movel: Medium *Lubba: Lubba Coach: Medium *Pianta: Watermelon: Heavy *Noki: Noki Shell: Medium *Cosmic Mario: Cosmic Fire: Medium *Baby Luigi: Rattle Buggy: Light *Baby Daisy: Flower Buggy: Light *Dry Bones: Turbo Bones: Medium *Blooper: Turbo Blooper: Medium *Major Burrows: Spiky Shell: Heavy *Baron Brrr: Baron Brrr Head: Heavy *Kamek: Blue Magic Wand: Medium *R.O.B.: ROB BLS: Heavy *King Bob-omb: King Bob-omb Head: Heavy *Boom Boom: Boom Airship: Medium *Pom Pom: Pom Airship: Medium *Goombario: Goombario Kart: Light *Goombella: Goombella Kart: Light *Goomboss: Goomboss Jumbo: Heavy *Gooper Blooper: Turbo Gooper: Heavy *Mii: Mii Kart: Varies Classic Karts *'Classic Standart Kart (SNES, N64, GBA) *'''Bloom Coach (NGC) *'Blue Seven' (3DS) *'Zipper' (NDS) *'Light Dancer' (NDS) *'Cheep Charger' (Wii) *'Piranha Prowler '(Wii) *'Dolphin Dasher' (Wii) *'Magikruiser' (Wii) *'Cloud 9' (N3DS) *'Birthday Girl' (N3DS) *'Bumble V' (N3DS) Gliders *Standart *Parafoil *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Swooper *Golden Glider *Mario Wing Cap (New) *Helicopter (New) *Balloons (New) *Hot Air Balloon (New) *Rocket (New) *Propeller (New) *Fire Glider (New) *Bee Wings (New) *Paratroopa Shell (New) Wheels *Standart *Red Monster *Monster *Mushroom *Roller *Wood *Slick *Spongy *Slim *Classic *Golden *Gold Mantis Wheels (New) *Koopa Shell (New) *Spiny (New) *Carriage (New) *Toy (New) *Skates (New) *Cloud (New) *Silver (New) *Special Character (New) *Star Rider (New) Items coming soon Unlocking Criterion Gallery Mario Kart Champion Circuit/Gallery Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart (series)